


Bicara Masa Depan

by BabySky



Category: Ghost9 (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, KG Teacher, M/M, Weishin adopting child, probably ace Sejin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Wooseok mau punya anak. Jinhyuk kira suaminya sakit.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 11





	Bicara Masa Depan

Weishin 

Bicara masa depan.

  
  


"Hyuk."

"Iya, sayang?"

"Mau punya anak, gak?" 

Jinhyuk sampe bangun lagi, selimutnya jatoh sampe perutnya yang ga pake apa-apa. 

"Hah?" 

  
  


______

  
  


"Keliatan, loh, perlakuan kamu." Sejin naro badannya di sebelah Wooseok yang lagi ngitung buku tabungan. 

Wooseok cuma naikin kacamatanya yang melorot sampe hidung. "Apaan?" 

"Itu. Ke Jinwoo. Beda." 

Jawabannya dengung gajelas. "Dua ratus ribu tabungan kelas Awan hari ini." 

"Gue yang naikin ke buku besar nanti. Awasin anak-anak yang main, sana." 

Wooseok yang gak pernah nyia-nyiain kesempatan buat kabur dari Sejin, seketika lari ke pintu. 

"Kakak Wooseok!" Anak kecil yang pake baju biru angsung ngejar Wooseok begitu dia keluar ruangan. Kakinya digelayutin sampe ke ayunan. 

"Jinwoo mau main apa hari ini?" Wooseok berlutut biar bisa liat Jinwoo dari deket. 

"Jinwoo mau main ayunan. Kakak dorongin aku, ya?" 

"Iya." 

_____

  
  


Tadi Sejin, sekarang Seungwoo. Pengasuh Kelompok Bermain Panti Asuhan paling senior itu senyum-senyum begitu Wooseok masuk ruangan. 

"Bilang, lah, sama Jinhyuk, kalo mau punya anak." Gitu katanya sambil ngasih lembar absen guru. 

"Udah." Wooseok ngejawab kalem. "Minggu lalu." 

"Terus katanya?" 

"Dikira gue demam." 

Seungwoo ketawa. Wooseok ga komentar. 

"Bilang, lo serius. Surat adopsi bisa gue bantu urus." 

"Serius, Woo?"

"Kapan gue pernah nggak serius, coba?" 

  
  


________

  
  


"Kyu."

"Apa?"

"Gue udah cocok jadi orangtua, belom?" 

Gelas Minkyu yang udah nyaris sampe mulut turun lagi ke meja. "Sehat, kak?" 

Wooseok muter matanya. "Kenapa, sih, setiap gue ngungkit soal parenting pasti kalian ngira gue sakit?" 

Mau gak mau Minkyu ketawa. "Ya, gimana." Katanya geli. "Kakak, kan, yang ngotot mau nunda punya anaknya sampe bener-bener yakin secara finansial-emosional." Dia niruin gaya ngomong Wooseok di pertemuan keluarga beberapa tahun lalu. "Sebelum itu, saya belum ada pikiran buat ngasuh anak." 

Kalo ini di rumah, bukannya di mekdi, pasti Minkyu udah dilempar pake bantal sofa. 

"Tapi anak ini…" dia mikir sambil nyuap kentangnya. "Yu kno that feeling saat tiba tiba… apa namanya?" 

"Insting orangtua?" Minkyu nyaranin.

"Insting orangtua." Wooseok ngangguk. "Itu. Tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja." 

"Segitunya?" 

"Tapi gue takut, Kyu. Kalo gue gak bisa jadi orangtua yang baik gimana?"

"Kalo ga coba gimana mau tau?" 

"Kata seorang Kim Minkyu yang ga berani nembak adek kelasnya karena takut ditolak." 

Minkyu ngejejelin kentang ke mulut Wooseok. "Ini masalah lo, kak. Bukan gue." Katanya, diem-diem ngejauhin bayangan anak kelas dua belas rambut keriting yang ketawanya super awkward dari kepalanya. "Tapi saran, ya, sebagai adek yang baik dan peduli. Mending omongin langsung sama Kak Jinhyuk. Lo yang paling paham kalo urusan anak itu real deal, bukan sesuatu yang lo bisa mundur kapan aja lo ngerasa capek." 

Wooseok ga jawab lagi. Dadanya nyesek.

  
  
  


___________

  
  
  


“Hyuk, ini tahun keberapa kita nikah?” 

“Tiga otewe empat?” Jinhyuk ngejawab separoh nanya sambil lewat, ada mug isi susu panas di tangannya. Wooseok yang lagi sibuk mantengin laptopnya di meja makan ngangguk aja. “Mau apa emang?” 

“Syarat adopsi anak itu harus udah nikah lima tahun.” Nada suaranya turun. Kecewa, kayaknya. 

“Kamu serius, soal adopsi anak panti itu, sayang?” Akhirnya Jinhyuk mundur lagi buat duduk di sebelah Wooseok. Tab browser laptopnya ngebuka halaman tata cara adopsi. 

Wooseok otomatis nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Jinhyuk. “Aku sayang banget sama Jinwoo, Hyuk. Beneran sayang.” 

“Bener-bener serius? Seratus persen?” 

“Sembilan puluh sembilan.” 

Alis Jinhyuk diangkat. “Apa sisa satu persennya?” 

“Keraguan aku. aku bisa, gak, jadi orang tua yang baik? Jinwoo mau gak sama kita? Tadi aku baca, harus ada survei dari dinas sosial. Tes macem-macem. Banyak.” Tangan Wooseok mainin ujung piyama Jinhyuk kayak yang biasa dia kerjain kalo lagi mumet. Jinhyuk ngecup kepala Wooseok pelan. 

“Kalo gitu masih ada setahun setengah lagi buat mantepin hati, ya, kan?”

Wooseok nggak jawab. 

“Mungkin kita bisa ijin sama Pengurus buat sekali-kali ngebawa Jinwoo kesini, biar dia nyaman sama kita, gimana?” dia ngusulin. 

Kepala Wooseok ngedongak. “Kamu mau?” 

“Kenapa aku nggak mau?” Jinhyuk nanya balik, tapi jawabannya kali ini kecupan di bibir. 

“Makasih, Hyuk.” 

  
  


_____

  
  
  


“Jinwoo mau main rumah-rumahan! Om Jinhyuk jadi papa, Kak Wooseok jadi... “ Ocehan anak kecil itu berenti. “Nggak ada yang bisa jadi mama.” mukanya sedih. 

Jinhyuk sama Wooseok lirik-lirikan. 

“Kenapa nggak bisa?” pelan-pelan, Wooseok nanya. 

“Kata temen Jinwoo, kalo mau main rumah-rumahan itu harus ada mama sama papanya. Tapi di sini cuma ada papa aja.” dia nunjuk Jinhyuk. “Jinwoo mau punya mama.” 

Kalo keadaannya beda, mungkin Wooseok udah nangis kejer banget, tapi karena Jinwoo pengen main, dia tahan airmatanya. 

“Jinwoo boleh punya papa dua, kok. Om Jinhyuk juga bisa masak, bisa nyuci baju, bisa beberes rumah, kayak mama.” Jinhyuk berusaha jelasin. “Jadi gapapa, ya?” 

Jinwoo ngedip beberapa kali. “Emang boleh kayak gitu?” 

Wooseok ngusap kepala anak kecil itu. “Nanti Jinwoo juga paham. Sekarang, ayo main, yuk.” 

  
  


____________

“Serius, nih?” Sejin ngejar Wooseok yang lagi naikin Jinwoo ke mobil Jinhyuk. “Sekarang kalo weekend pulang ke rumah lo?” 

Wooseok senyum simpul. “Iya, latihan.” 

“Semangat, calon papa-papa!” lambaian tangan Sejin yang ini buat Jinhyuk. 

“Doain semoga lancar.” kata Jinhyuk dari dalem mobil. Sejin ngacungin jempol. 

“Jinwoo, yang baik ya, di rumah Kak Wooseoknya!” 

Jinwoo muncul dari jendela belakang. “Sekarang Jinwoo boleh panggil Papa, dong! Kan udah pulang sekolah.” 

Denger itu, Sejin ketawa. “Cepet juga adaptasinya.” dia bisikin Wooseok. “Iya, baik-baik, ya, di rumah papanya.” 

“Siap, kak!” 

  
  
  


______

  
  


Jinwoo tidur di kamar Wooseok sama Jinhyuk malem itu. Dia di tengah, sementara Wooseok sama Jinhyuk meluk di kanan-kiri, bareng-bareng nyanyiin lagu anak. 

“Jinwoo mau, gak pindah ke sini?” 

“Ke rumah papa?” 

“Iya.”

“Tinggal sama papa? Sama Ayah juga?”

“Iya, sayang.” 

“Terus Jinwoo nggak di panti lagi?” 

“Iya, nggak tinggal di sana lagi, tapi masih ke TK sama Ayah.” 

“Mau, gak?”

“Mau! Jinwoo suka di sini. Papa sama Ayah, kan, baik.” 

  
  


_______

  
  
  


“Superfamily, konsepnya.” Tandas Wooseok di meja makan. “Aku gak mau yang lain.” 

“Loh, kukira kita jadi keluarga Olaf tahun ini?” Jinhyuk ngernyit. Bubur oatnya gak jadi disuap. 

“Sayang, kamu kalah gunting batu kertas. Kita udah setuju kalo aku yang nentuin konsep.” 

“Aku nggak inget?” Muka Jinhyuk ngotot. “Aku udah taro kostum Olaf di keranjang belanja, loh.” 

“Belom dibayar, kan? Batalin aja.” 

“Gak bisa gitu, saya-”

“Pagi, Pa! Pagi, Yah!” Suara Jinwoo muncul di pintu. “Kita sarapan apaan?” 

Dua papanya langsung muter kursi mereka. 

“Jinwoo sayang, kamu pilih jadi Olaf atau Spider-man?” Dua-duanya nanya, hampir barengan. Jinwoo bingung pagi-pagi udah ditodong pertanyaan semacem ini. 

“Buat reuni TK? Jinwoo mau Olaf.” 

Jinhyuk nyaris lompat dari kursinya. Wooseok ngebuang napas kenceng-kenceng. 

“Ayah kamu mau jadi Iron-man. Papa mau Olaf. Emang kamu anak papa, deh.” Pipi Jinwoo dicubit, sekalian dipaksa Jinhyuk biar duduk di sebelahnya, bukan di sebelah Wooseok. 

“Kan, Olaf lucu, Yah? Masa gak mau?” Jinwoo ikutan godain ayahnya. 

“Ya, kamu masih kelas enam, masih dianggap lucu. Si Papa juga udah kemana-mana reputasi pemuja Elsa-nya. Muka Ayah mau ditaro di mana, coba, kalo pake kostum gitu?” Wooseok ngaduk-aduk buburnya sambil sok merengut. 

“Idih, mantan guru TK kok gak mau pake kostum. Kelamaan ngomik sampe lupa kerjaan aslinya.” Jinhyuk sama sekali gak memainkan peran ‘suami mendukung’nya. 

“Sayang!” 

“Jinwoo, tolong ambil hape papa, nak. Kita checkout kostum Olafnya.” 

________

  
  


Ada penyihir yang ketawa kenceng banget begitu ngeliat Wooseok bawa masuk keluarganya ke aula. Sejin, jelas. Sebagai satu-satunya yang gak nikah di antara para mantan guru TK, Sejin berasa punya kebebasan buat kesana-kemari ngetawain konsep setiap keluarga, tapi jelas ledekannya paling keras buat Wooseok. 

“Makin mirip lampir lo.” Wooseok manyun. Tapi kepalanya malah ditempeleng. 

“Jangan manyun, anak udah segede gitu masih manyun-manyun. Malu sama umur.” 

“Halo, kak Sejin! Kakak ceritanya jadi penyihir, ya?” Kok bajunya nggak item?” Jinwoo nongol, bikin Wooseok yang mau nyumpah jadi berenti.

“Ini?” Sejin nunduk, merhatiin bajunya sendiri yang nuansanya putih-pink. “Ini penyihir kota, bukan penyihir hutan. Jadi gayanya harus keren.” Alisnya dinaikturunin, bikin Jinwoo ketawa. 

“Yah, aku mau makan sama papa. Nanti nyusul aja, ya.” 

Dia langsung pergi abis Wooseok ngasih tanda jempol. 

  
  
  
  
  


Begitu balik, muka ngeledek Sejin ilang. 

“Gimana, Seok? Bahagia?” bahu temennya itu disenggol. 

Mata Wooseok ngeliatin Jinwoo yang nyelip-nyelip di kerumunan buat nyari kursi papanya.

“Gue sinting kalo gak bahagia, Sejin.” katanya. “Matahari gue dua. Gimana caranya buat gak bahagia?”

  
  



End file.
